Stuck with you
by Monkeyknight
Summary: Lindy is completely crushing on her BFF and when Delia puts her and Jasmine in a tight position, will good come from it? What about Logan and Garrett. Will Logan realize what is right in front of him, or will Delia play Cupid once more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing is Jasmine/Lindy. I think Jasmine and Lindy are both overcompensating. Their love of guys is insane. In fact, their love of guys is more extreme then my friend who likes several guys at the same time. She's a joy. I decided Lindy knows she's gay and the only reason she goes after guys is so None of her friends find out.**_

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had went after every guy in school and hadn't found "The One". There just wasn't a spark with any of the guys she tried to date. Rumble Juice didn't fair any better, as most of the guys that go, she either already knew or worked there and she didn't want to date a juice boy. She threw herself at every guy she came across but she never felt as good with them as she did when she was with Lindy. She wasn't trying to replace her best friend, but finding someone she could feel as comfortable with was a must. Nothing was working.

She stood up from her seat in the cafeteria and decided to find Logan. His massive crush on her was obvious and it seemed like he was the only guy she hadn't dated yet. If it didn't work out she would let him down easy.

As she was leaving the cafeteria, she bumped into Delia.

"Jasmine, you have to come quick, Lindy and Logan fighting!"

Jasmine stared as she tried to figure out if Delia was being serious or if she was exaggerating. "An actual fist fight?"

"No, a fight of athletic skill. They're not animals. Come on!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes but followed nonetheless.

* * *

Upon arriving in the gym, they found a large crowd surrounding the center of the gym. As the pair pushed their way to the front, they were met with Lindy and Logan, scaling a rope to reach a bell attached to the roof. Garret was below them watching and chewing his nail. Logan and Lindy were both sweating profusely. Logan was shirtless and wearing black basketball shorts, but Jasmine's attention was on Lindy. She was wearing a skin tight purple tank top and identical basketball shorts to Logan. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face was clear of makeup.

Lindy was beating Logan by a good couple meters and in the moments that Jasmine was _appreciating_ her, she was almost at the top.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Lindy hit the bell and she released the rope to pump her fist in the air. Logan slipped and fell onto the padding below him and Lindy followed soon after.

Jasmine and Delia approached them.

"That was amazing Lindy! That makes the score six to nothing for you!" Garret exclaimed.

"She only won 'cause I let her. I would have crushed her, but I wanted her to win for once. Being the superior twin has its drawbacks sometimes," you could see Logan was trying to be as cocky as possible but his voice didn't match his statement.

Lindy snorted, "Logan I beat you in one-on-one basketball, gymnastics, Ping-Pong, wrestling, swimming and now rope climb. Admit that I'm the superior twin and your embarrassment won't go on."

Logan started grumbling under his breath and left with Garret. Delia walked up to Lindy and threw her arm over her. "You are on fire. Your the twin of the ages! Your are Lindy-licious!"

"I haven't seen you this fired up since you met Dash."

Lindy seemed to finally notice Jasmine's presence and began to blush slightly, "I just have good motivation."

"Hey Jasmine, I have to have a little motivational pep talk with Lindy, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So Lindy, how long have you been totally gay for Jasmine?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Delia."

"Please, I see the way you stare at her. Either your completely gay or she has something on her face."

"Does anyone else know?"

Delia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Logan is too busy crushing on her to see his competition, Jasmine is oblivious to girls liking her and Garret can't do puzzles. The pieces won't fit together in his mind."

"You can't tell anyone Delia, everyone thinks I'm head over heels for Dash or whatever good looking guy I come across."

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, Jasmine was checking you out, not Logan. She seems to be overcompensating. Hey, maybe she's totally gay for you too!"

"Who's totally gay for who?"

Lindy jumped and turned around to see a confused Jasmine. "O-Oh hi Jasmine, didn't see you there."

Jasmine cocked her head to the side, Lindy was acting weird, and she would find out why.

"Jasmine glad you're here you and Lindy need to see something, come on!"

The girls slowly began following a clearly excited Delia.

* * *

Delia led them to the janitor's closet. She opened his locker, "Lindy can you stand inside please?"

"Umm, Sure?"

"Now Jasmine if you could stand in front of it please?"

Jasmine moved so she was three steps in front of the locker, "Here?"

"Perfect."

Delia pushed Jasmine into the locker and on impulse, Jasmine's hands shot up to break her fall. One of them hit Lindy in the face and the other landed safely beside her head. As soon as Jasmine was in the locker Delia closed it. She flicked the lock and began laughing despite her friends protests.

"Lindy, its a three by three by six locker, you have your chance, don't blow it."

"Delia come on let us out!"

"Not until you take the plunge!"

Delia ran out of the room laughing like a maniac.

Inside the locker Jasmine and Lindy were as far apart as possible and still incredibly close. Due to the lack of space, Jasmine couldn't lower her arms so she rested them around Lindy's neck.

Lindy's check was throbbing from where she was hit and she was as red as a tomato from the close contact. Jasmine had been silent since being pushed into the locker and she had a vacant look in her eyes. She leaned her head slightly closer to Lindy's. When she heard her breath hitch she moved forward so that their bodies were pressed together. Lindy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming heavy. She unconsciously raised her hand to Jasmine's hips.

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Jasmine moved forward to capture Lindy's lips between her own.

Lindy finally broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. "I guess Logan is going to be disappointed."

* * *

**_It was a sloppy finish I know, but I have to right a valedictorian speech and I have been procrastinating like nobody's business. My goal was to put some femslash on here and I succeeded. Write FemSlash guys. Specially for this show. It isn't bad and the pairings are pretty good. Logan/Garret, Delia/Lindy, Delia/Jasmine and my favorite 3 JASMINE/LINDY 3_**

**_Eat and be merry guys_**

**_MONKEY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Originally it was a one** **shot, but you beautiful assholes pushed me and I'm making another chapter. Don't expect too many chapters from me, I'm lazy and my motivation comes and goes.I don't know how many chapters I'll do so dont hate me. Onwards!**

**I was actually thinking of a Delia/Garret/Logan threesome or a Delia/Jasmine/Lindy threesome, but you have to get it just right or else it won't work. It is now officially Logan/Garret and Lindy/Jasmine. Delia=Forever Alone. Sorry guys.**

During the whole locker makeout thing:

"Hey man, I thought you totally could have beat Lindy. She just had less weight to pull up and she got a head start," Garret said with a small smile.

"Dude, lets face it. Lindy is naturally better at everything because she actually has motivation. She could pick up any chick in the room faster than I could even on my best day," Logan replied glumly.

"I don't know. I don't think the ladies would go for her, just as she won't go for them."

"She's gay man! She's so openly gay and she expects me to be okay with it! She likes Jasmine! And Lindy spends so much time being better than me, that Jasmine probably fell for her. So where does that leave me? I don't go solo, this isn't how it works!" Logan's voice had begun to rise in pitch the more he continued his little rant. He was clearly upset, thinking and re-thinking ways he could finally beat Lindy. Finally be the better twin, and finally have luck on his side.

"It leaves you with you best friend. Look, maybe flying solo for a bit won't be so bad. You can openly stare at girls, catch up with you best friend who you've been neglecting, and refine your skills to beat Lindy."

Logan glanced at his friend, "You okay dude, you sounded bitter."

Garrett looked at Logan and threw on a fake smile, "Bitter? I'm not bitter. What makes you think I'm bitter. I'm fine."

"Alright, whatever you say," he didn't believe him, but there was no reason or his friend to lie, so he had no choice. "I think your right though, we need to have some quality bro time. You, me, video games, movies, junk food and soda. My place after school."

With a small sound of confirmation from Garrett, the two continued on through the halls, heading towards their final class of the day: Chemistry.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

After their locker kiss, Lindy and Jasmine had managed to call Delia back to release them by moving Jasmine's phone out of her back pocket. [ ;) oh ya!]

"Don't worry ladies, Delia is here."

Jasmine sighed and glanced up to Lindy, "As nice as it is in here Delia, my arms are getting sore from holding them up."

A snort was heard from the other side of the locker. For once Delia said no more as she fulfilled her promise of releasing them when they fixed their "obvious" attraction for eachother.

Lindy and Jasmine stumbled out of the locker and would have fallen if Lindy hasn't have grabbed the edge of the locker. The two stared into eachothers eyes as Lindy held Jasmine a couple feet off the ground. She slowly raised them both back to their feet, but neither broke the eye contact they shared.

The moment was ruined by Delia's shout of, "Get a room!" Followed by the irritating noise of the school's bell.

As Delia ran out of the room to make it to class as quickly as possible, Lindy and Jasmine made a silent promise of later, before rushing off after Delia. A promise that both young women fully intended to keep. Thankfully, they shared the last class: Chemistry.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

The moment the final bell rang, all of the students were up and rushing to the doors. With weekend plans, vacations, and crazy parties ahead of them, the students were eager for their spring break. All except five.

Logan was still upset about his lose, and the five friends had promised themselves that Logan could keep trying until he satisfied himself with a win.

Garrett was nervous. He and Logan were finally going to be spending more time with each other for the first time in over a month, at least.

Jasmine was disappointed because her family had already left for vacation, and had taken her younger brother with them. Although this left more time for partying, her parents had promised to be there this week, and they had left.

Lindy was angry, because her parents were supposed to leave, but at the last minute had decided to stay. Now, she and Jasmine would have more difficulty talking about the little kiss they had shared in the tight confines of the locker.

Delia was just frustrated. She knew Lindy and Jasmine. The two of the weren't officially dating yet but something definitely happened. Whether it be accidental groping, or a kiss that shattered Jasmines thoughts of her sexual orientation and made her Lindy-Sexual, she wasn't sure. As for the boys, She knew something was up with Garrett and she was determined to find out what. And if it required another locker incident, then so be it. She had done it once, she could do it again. She just hoped she wouldn't have to do it too many times. In this market, good, open lockers are hard to come by nowadays.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

**You thought were gonna kiss didn't you?**

** Well I'm not done yet ;)**

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

Lindy had excused herself from her friends, using the excuse she had things in her locker that she needed before school was out for a week. She just needed a break from everyone for a moment.

The kiss with Jasmine had been amazing. Everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more, but was it because Delia had wanted them too? Did Jasmine really like her, or was she just having one of those experimental urges where she wants to be with a girl for research.

Lindy banged her head on her locker. Since when had falling for your best friend become this complicated? Last time she checked, it was fall for, tell them, get rejected. Her mind was a mess and she was confused. She was great at many things, sports, academics, time management, cooking, exedra, exedra, but when it came to romance? She was horrible. Missing key signs, making herself seem uninterested. It was all an accident waiting to happen really.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get home and move to Canada before her and Jasmine has the cha- "Normally a locker should be open in order to retrieve things from it." -or not. What better way to start spring break than with a conversation she was both fearing and anticipating.

"Hey Jazz, whats up?" She replied as nonchalantly as possible while trying to avoid making the 'deer-in-headlights' expression.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why not even an hour into spring break the first girl I've ever kissed seems to be avoiding me. Oh and that later that we silently agreed? Ya, that's now."

"Jazz don't you think this would be a better conversation outside?"

"Hmm, no not really. It gives you the chance to run," Jasmine walked forward, noticing the nervous look in Lindy's eyes, "but in here," she leaned forward to whisper in Lindy's ear, "You can't go anywhere."

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

**Oh my god Guys, I am so sorry. I thought it had only been one moth but It's been two and I swear Im not leaving the story and I actually have really good excuses and am sorry. **

**Okay so I play ball and I have it four times a week, and frequent (weekly) tournaments and shit so there goes like, all my time. Aside from that I had writers block. Also, in summer I completely lose track of time, like dude, I forgot my owN birthday. I'm also using an iPod so itakers forever. But shorter than what it would take on the only computer in my home. **

**Again I'm sorry guys. Forgive me for I have sInned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter (and probably any other chapter I make for the rest of my life) is dedicated to my lovely guest Alexa. She reminded me to continue writing this and she must be thanked for that. _**

**_I have reasons! I have moved! And other very convincing reasons for you guys to forgive me!_**

(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-).-).-).-)

Jasmine smirked as Lindy shivered beneath her. She knew after a kiss like that, Lindy had to like her, and she was beginning to enjoy the idea more and more.

She already had Lindy against the lockers, so there was no where for her to go. Thankfully it hasn't clued in to Lindy that she is stronger and Faster than Jasmine, or neither of them would get what they want.

Lindy moved her face, shifting it an inch so she could look, somewhere, anywhere but the face of her best friend. This is what she wanted, but Lindy wanted to know this was real, and if it wasn't then she was going to do her best to hide her feelings.

Jasmine noticed Lindy avoiding her eyes so she grabbed her hands. When Lindy turned a confused gaze towards her, she made her move. She pinned Lindy's hands above her head quicker than either of them could blink. She moved one of her hand down to Lindy's chin. Forcing her to look at Jasmine as she began absentmindedly using her thumb to rub Lindy's check.

At this point, Lindy was red, and quite obviously confused by Jasmine's sudden display of dominance. Normally, Jasmine was submissive. Was this a good thing?

Leaning forward, Jasmine blew cool air on Lindy's ear. The sharp intake of breath it earned her was amazing. "I see someone is enjoying this." She moved her head towards her neck and ran her nose up and down. "I think we need to talk about us."

"H-here?"

"Your place," Jasmine whispered.

(•_•) (•_•)

Logan was not a betting man. Unless he knew he would win. Then he would bet absurd amounts of money, or slavery. Slavery was always fun. Especially when Lindy had to rub his feet.

So maybe he was a betting man, but at least he carefully thought out each and every bet he made. He knew that even though his grades didn't show it, he was smart. He liked making bets and watching the other's face as he won, time and time again.

Imagine his surprise when a carefully thought out bet, blew up in his face.

The bet was simple. One round of Ultimate Fighter and the loser was the winners slave for a day. Being allowed to withhold use of the day was an added bonus.

His challenger had never played the game, didn't enjoy violence, and they had just gotten their nails done. Senseless pounding on the controller wouldn't be done, and with no prior knowledge to the game, it was almost a guaranteed win.

Logan's jaw dropped as his opponent pulled of a flawless combo, flipping his dashingly handsome character over their back and onto the ring below. His health was almost depleted and it would be over very soon. Another kick or punch and he was done. His embarrassment would live on past his defeat and he would come to regret this lack of judgement.

He was doomed.

He glanced at his opponent. Their face drawn together in tight concentration, their fingers effortlessly flowing over the controller without even glancing at the buttons.

Logan glanced back to the screen just as a large pink stiletto heel came around to his face in the near impossible move simply dubbed "Deathly".

His character fell. Blood squirting from his nose as his broken arm hung limply by his side. It had happened. He had actually lost.

"So that's it? I won?" His opponent asked with a smile.

"Ya. You won. Even with the girlie at character in the game, you won. Congratulations Garrett."

Garrett looked shocked for a moment before smiling. "I'm redeeming my day now."

"Really? What do you want? Food, foot massage, signed football?"

He paused before glancing at Logan. Gaining courage, he looked up. Making eye contact with Logan, he spoke, "I want you to go on a date with me."

(•_•) (•_•)

Jasmine and Lindy sat in the Watson household on Lindy's bed. For the past half hour the two had been stealing glances at eachother and blushing when they looked at the same time.

The noise from downstairs had quieted, Logan and Garrett done playing most likely, and the only sounds remaing were the steady breaths the two had been taking.

"I'm sorry."

Lindy didn't look up. She couldn't face rejection like this. She wanted to rush things because she had been in love with her best friend for many years. She had scared off her friend and know she was going to say how they shouldn't have done what they did.

"I shouldn't have pressed you against the lockers like that." She was going to say how the needed to take a breather. "I knew that if I didn't press against you like I did, you wouldn't have wanted to talk with me. It was rushing things and I'm sorry." She was going to say how Lindy was better off without her and how they could remain friends. "I'm scared of this. Of us. I want it but I have no idea what to do because I've never realized how I felt until a couple weeks ago when you had hurt your leg and it took me until know to figure out what those feeling meant." She was going to say ho- wait, what? Lindy glanced up to see Jasmine's hand fiddling with the watch she wore on her left wrist. It was a habit she developed years ago when she first started to date. She was nervous, and Lindy wasn't sure if that made her uneasy or not.

"I don't want to rush things Jazz," she mumbled. After hearing Jasmine's confession, she wanted to jump for joy. She wanted to kiss the beauty across from her, but she knew that Jazz still needed to come to terms with her sexuality, and she still had to get used to liking someone off the same gender. They needed to go slow so Jasmine wouldn't leave her.

A small smile came upon Jasmine's face as she heard Lindy's nickname for her, "We can go slow. A-and, can we keep this a secret until we've been together a while?"

"Sure. Ya we can do that. I mean, I'm in the closet anyway so keeping this quiet shouldn't be hard." Her joke rewarded her with the tinkling sound of Jasmine's laughter, and she decided, she would make that sound come as often as she could.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, glad that they could slow things down and glad that every thing was out and open. Jasmine slid against the headboard of the bed and turned on the TV well Lindy pulled out next weeks homework.

There was one thing left unsaid. Jasmine was building up her courage. She needed some motivation. Something that would give her courage to spare.

Lindy bit her lip as she worked on her math. That, was motivation enough.

"Lindy?"

Bringing her eyes to meet Jasmine's, she replied with a simple "Hmm?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Jasmine prepared herself, "Will you go out with me next tomorrow night?"

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

**_Will this hold you peasants over till your almighty ruler can write more? Or am I going to the gallows. Please say it will hold you over. Word count= IDK_**

**_Mistake Count=98% of this_**

**_I love all of you greedy peasants._**

**_It just occurred to me that I shouldn't call you greedy. It is mean._**

**_I'm sorry peasants. XD_**

**_For real though, I love ALL You!_**


	4. Chapter 4

IDDI FANFICKY

I'm not dead! Huzzah! Please don't hurt me!

I had writers block, but I'm pushing through it. I got caught up with Avatar the Last Airbender (why don't more people ship Mai and Ty lee, or Toph and Suki, or Toph and Katara, or Toph and literally any female? Toph is badass. I think someone should somehow work into Toph being led around by a female or taught to swim by a female. It could happen.) That has nothing to do with anything... but seriously guys. Someone write it.

"A date? You want me to go on a date with you? Dude no!"

"Logan please! I want to come out to my grandparents but every time I try, they tell me its a phase and I can't be gay because I don't have a boyfriend. I'm going to visit them on the weekend and all I need is one dinner with them. They'll believe me, you won't have to go on a date with me ever again, and my grandparents will finally believe me," Garret pleaded.

"Wait what? Let me get this straight, you're gay, you want me to help you come out, and you want me to go visit your grandparents?"

"You're the only one I can trust with this. Please, I'll owe u on."

The urgency in Garrett's tone made Logan pause in his answer. He'd never seen his friend look so desperate and vulnerable, and that was saying something considering Garrett always looked desperate and vulnerable. As weird as this situation was, Logan knew he had to handle this delicately. He could decline Garrett and leave him to suffer alone with his grandparents or he could endure an awkward dinner so his friend doesn't have to deal with his judgemental family. It would take some getting used to, but Logan was never one to judge someone else on their life decisions.

"Just one dinner?" He wasn't going to do it.

"Just one, please." He couldn't do it.

"Only one, and I hold the right to leave at any moment." He was doing it. He was going to fake date his best friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lindy smiled towards Jasmine and set her pencil down, she moved her arm so her hand could rest on Jasmine's, "I would love to go on a date tomorrow. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Jasmine replied.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it so long as I'm with you." Lindy smiled and winked at Jasmine before glancing back towards her algebra. "What's the formula for pythagorean theorem again?"

Sliding closer, Jasmine grabbed Lindy's pencil and leaned into her side. Smiling softly, she began to draw. "In right angle triangles, the area of the hypotenuse is equal to the area of side A squared plus side B squared. It can be written in short as a2+b2=c2. Once you know the total area, you find the square root and that is the length of side C."

Lindy smiled as Jasmine explained, wondering how exactly she was this smart. Jasmine had always excelled in math, and it was the only class the two shared, since Lindy had opted for honors everything. Despite maintaining a solid eighty five in the class, there was still some things Lindy didn't understand and Jasmine was always there to help her. It was refreshing to see that even if they were going to give whatever they were a try, they would still have the easiness of their friendship to fall back on.

_What were they? We kissed, and I know I want to date her and I'm pretty sure she wants to date me. Should I ask? Or is it implied that we're already going_ out?

They had an entire week of freedom to figure it out, an entire week to figure out what they want and Lindy intended to use the week to its fullest advantage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logan and Garrett had their dinner the the same night as Lindy and Jasmine, though neither party realized this, and dinner was, as expected, awkward. Garrett had advised to dress sharp as his grandparents were very formal people, so Logan had shown up in a simple white button up, with black dress pants, a black vest, and a black bow tie. The grandparents had been impressed. The awkward part had come when dinner was served and Garrett and Logan had been bombarded with question after question of how how the how the got together, how the met, how long they've been together. Garrett had easily answered most of the questions but froze when they had asked how they got together.

Thinking quickly, Logan had improvised, telling a tale of Garrett always having a crush on him, and it wasn't till recently, when his twin sister had come out to their parents and boldly claimed she and her girlfriend were happy, that he realized here a wanted that with Garrett. The grandparent were on the edge of of their seats listening as Logan told them how he ran through the pouring rain to Garrett's house to ask him out and they've been together ever since. Even Garrett looked interested as Logan told the tale.

After dinner, everyone had retired to living room to watch the basketball game currently playing, and after his grandparents had looked at him expectantly, Garrett leant into Logan and rested his head on his shoulder.

After finally receiving confirmation that his grandparents were fully accepting of who he was, Garrett had called Logan's parents to drive the two home.

The awkwardness of the night only continued when their ride arrived and sitting in the back of the van, was Lindy and Jasmine, both dressed in nice clothes and covered in food.

Logan's parents both looked angry, and Lindy was glaring out the window at nothing. Jasmine appeared to be whispering into Lindy's ear, but the boys could not tell what was being said.

Silently climbing into the van, they sat in in the middle and waited for someone to say something.

After dropping Garrett off, the drove to Jasmine's where the silence was finally broken. The Watson parents told her they would finish the discussion later and then began to drive away. The second they were home Lindy hopped out of the vehicle, and went inside, slamming the door as she did so, leaving Logan confused and curious. What had happened while he was gone? AU:

Life update:

I'm horrible. I know. I got distracted. By distracted I mean swamped with homework and confused with social interactions. In english, I have to read the maze runner, do a different page of work related to the book each day, and write multiple different things for a book report. On top of having math and science daily.

As for the social life (cause I have one), this girl went from hating me over the summer to wanting to be my friend. I mean I've liked her for a while and I'm trying to get over her and then she pulls this. What?

Thanks for not sending an assassin to murder me, but I've transitioned to my phone so hopefully this will go much faster from now on. Hopefully.

Thanks Thanks for reading guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**There was this beautiful moment earlier today and I was just struck, struck with imagination and beautiful ideas and wow. It is beautiful writing again. If any of you are even reading this, I'm back! I was watching IDDI and I was struck with an amazing story idea, so I started writing that, and then I thought of this story and I had to write for this too. I left you guys hanging and I'm sure we all want to know what happened. Side note, why is there only Jogan or Larrett or Jarrett. I mean, I found one story that was Jindy that wasn't my own. So much potential for greatness. We need to get on this. Me especially cause i suck at updating. Onto the story.**

* * *

To say it was an interesting date would be an understatement. It had started off lovely, of course Lindy's parents had assumed they were meeting their dates at the restaurant but that was wasn't too big. They had arrived, been seated, made pleasant small talk. Normal date stuff. It was only after the food had arrived that things went off the normal path.

They had been feeding eachother bites of food because both meals looked delicious, but one of the young men at another table had decided to make a loud, rude comment about "Fucking dykes ruining fine dining." Which had obviously caused Lindy to spring upwards from her seat and politely tell the guy to shove it as far up his ass as he could possibly manage, which should be quite deep considering his head was always up there.

This had caused only a minor verbal dispute wherein the young man threw more disgusting slurs and Lindy shot back, insulting him at ever turn. His tablemates looked beyond embarrassed by this point, and Jasmine had begun whispering calm words into Lindy's ear so they could continue their meal.

Lindy truly was about to leave him be of course, you can only try so hard before you give up on the close minded, until he shoved her date. What had been simple words had escalated into this douche shoving her Jasmine.

What happened next was a fist being flung so swiftly into his face that Lindy herself was surprised when it happened. The ensuing fight was small, nothing to worry about, but her and the young man had knocked over three or six tables and knocked over a server that sent food flying everywhere.

After that, they had been separated, both parties being escorted outside where Lindy began apologizing to Jasmine. She didn't see the problem, Lindy had defended her and made for a plenty interesting night. All was well. Except, it wasn't. Once Lindy's parents had caught wind of the trouble they had caused, they were furious.

Lindy could understand their anger, but it was really only a small fight. When they had started questioning how it happened, the girls let slip that they were dating, and that's when Lindy's parents exploded.

"You're dating a girl!?" They had shrieked. By this point their faces were red as they drove to retrieve Garrett and Logan from their claimed "Boy's Night".

"I am. You won't stop me. It may be a new relationship but I won't let anything stand in the way of us being together." It was a moving little speech Lindy had given, but her parents didn't think so. They banned them from seeing each other and promised the Kang's would be hearing of their daughter's poor choice in relationships.

All conversation had ceased when Logan and Garrett had gotten in the vehicle, so Lindy sat glaring out the window while her Jasmine whispered calming words into her ear. Promises of nothing keeping them apart, especially not their parents. For now, in the crowded van, that would be enough, so Lindy gave a small smile and leaned back into her girlfriend.

Once both Garrett and Jasmine were out of the vehicle, Lindy's glaring continued. While Logan tried to make conversation, she ignored everyone and immediately left the vehicle when it had stopped.

+×÷=%%=÷×+

"Logan, honey, we know you're curious as to what's wrong but the issue is a sensitive one. Lindy, she has a disease, and we are already searching for ways to cure her. We'll be sharing this information with the Kang's after we finish up here."

It was a confusing time, Lindy and Jasmine hadn't looked sick in the van. Was it serious? Or contagious? He didn't want to stop hanging out with his best friends. "Is it contagious? I didn't know she was sick, what is it?"

His parents seemed to take a calming breath at this, his concern gave them hope for their _normal_ child. "She and Jasmine are partaking in an immoral relationship honey. They're gay."

"I thought you said they were sick? I already knew Lindy was gay, but it's not really a big deal. I mean, ya, I'm frustrated and angry that she's dating Jasmine and the fact that she could probably get any girl she wanted, but if it makes her happy, who am I to judge." He didn't know why they didn't accept Lindy. Is this why they had been so cold to the girls in the car? All because they were dating. He stood up and began pacing in front of his parents. They only sat and glanced at him from the couch.

"Honey, we're going to give her treatment, send her to a nice camp where she'll learn to be normal."

Logan looked furious, "She is normal!" He shouted, "She's my sister and you're not sending her to one of them damn camps because you can't accept her."

His mother looked heartbroken and just as she was about to speak, his father shout up, shouting with such force the knick knacks around them shook slightly. "I will not have that damn abomination in my house. She either takes the treatments we generously offer to her to set her right, or she goes."

His face beginning to glow red with anger, Logan's father pushed past a stunned Logan to go to the kitchen. It only took a moment for Logan to recover. "If she goes, I go. She will take no treatment and she won't be leaving this house unless you want me gone as well."

Not waiting around to hear his father's outraged reply, Logan ran up the stairs, pausing as he passed Lindy's room, before deciding to leave her for the night and continue to his own room.

+×÷=%%=÷×+

Lindy had heard the conversation. She was touched by Logan defending her but she didn't want to drag him down as well. She was drifting off, having spent her energy letting out angry tears towards her parents. She could only hope and pray that the Kang's took the news, far better than her parents did. She never wanted Jasmine to feel this.

* * *

I suck at updating. I mean I finally did it but goddamn.

Any up for socking some parents in the face? Cause the Watson parents most definitely need the ol' one two treatment.

Till the next chapter!

Monkey


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, I'm back with another chapter! I'm sure you all missed me. If you guys are looking for more Jindy, I made a one-shot which I am very proud of and it is called 5 times. (For those of you that don't know, that was called shameless self-promotion.)**_

_**Now I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who followed me or the story, or anyone who favourited me or the story. Every time I get the notification informing me that some kidn soul out there likes what I do, my heart has this little aw moment. People actually like me. This is a very good change of pace from the norm and you are all so kind. Not much else to say but thank you, and enjoy this early chapter.**_

* * *

Garrett lay in his bed, far too confused for his own liking. His evening with Logan had been everything he had hoped for. His grandparents had been fooled and now believed him, Logan was accepting of him, and his parents weren't aware of any of this. Except, there was an emptiness. A feeling of longing that occurred whenever he thought of the moments with Logan.

The dinner had made thing more complicated than Garrett would wish. Thinking of Logan brought a smile to his face and the nights memories would not be forgotten. When Logan had smiled at him as he old the story, Garrett melted. Making things even more difficult, Garrett wanted the tale to be real. He wanted midnight movie marathons, picnic dates, cuddling on the couch, he wanted everything that came from being with Logan, but he couldn't get it. Logan was straight, and telling him any of this would result in heartbreak and broken friendships. It would crush him, it would leave him broken. He would take rejection poorly, but having Logan disown him as a friend would be something he couldn't ever take.

Maybe he could hide his feelings. He just had to not say anything remotely suspicious, no compliments, no longing stares when Logan would do something exceptionally adorable, nothing out of the ordinary. From now on, it would always be two bros hanging out. Garrett could do that. He'd been doing it for years already so a few more would be no problem. After all, this was just until he could force himself to move on.

* * *

The next day at school, Logan couldn't decide who he should be helping. Lindy was heartbroken of their parents reaction and even though he had offered kind words this morning, he knew that she was still hurt. Jasmine seemed to be helping Lindy's mood, but he could see the pain in his twin's eyes.

Then there was Garrett, who seemed to be trying to not only keep his distance, but also get as close as possible. He seemed both elated and saddened and it was as if the emotions inside him were fighting to come to the top. It was kinda confusing if Logan was going to be honest.

Delia, on the other hand, was another story. She wasn't sad or in pain, in fact she seemed rather happy. Then she would glance at Garrett and Logan and grumble something about lockers, even if no one liked it. Other than that, she seemed fine. Maybe she just had a problem with lockers?

Logan couldn't decide who to help. Jasmine looked like she had Lindy under control, but it was his job as the younger brother to raise hell whenever someone hurt his twin. Garrett seemed too far lost in his head for his own good, and if Logan knew anything, it was that being in your head for too long was dangerous. Delia would most likely be fine, she would probably just start carrying a backpack if lockers bothered her that much.

Really, it was only a contest between Lindy and Garrett, but he really didn't know if he was supposed to be a good best friend or a good brother in this situation. Glancing towards Lindy and Jasmine sitting under the tree at the side of the school, he saw a fresh wave of tears coming down Lindy's face. He knew to go to her, see if she could use his shoulder to cry on.

As he approached them, he say Jasmine motioning for him to turn around. Confused, he ignored her. Why would she want him to go? He saw her pull out her phone and watched as she quickly typed something before setting it back down. His phone vibrated in his back pocket.

_'I appreciate you wanted to be a good younger brother, but she really doesn't want you to see her like this. She's a little heartbroken from your jerk parents, but I've got this. Go to Garrett, he's been acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.-J'_

Oh. He could understand that. At least he knew know that she didn't need him. He would be checking on her when they get home though. As much as they fight, Logan does love Lindy and he knows she loves him just as much. They've always had each other's back and this time would be no different.

Leaving the couple under their tree, Logan made his way back into the side door he had come from, turning down the hallway for the library as that was the last known location of Garrett. Pushing open the door, the smell of old books and even older librarians assaulted his nose. He would never get used to that smell.

He saw Garrett sitting at one of the far tables with a math book in front of him. "Are you okay man?" Logan softly called, partly not wanting to disturb the peace of the library but mostly because he had never seen Garrett look so at war with himself.

The battle behind his eyes ceased for a moment before it returned. "Who me? Oh no, I'm fine. Peachy actually. I've never felt this good." It was an obvious lie. They both knew it, but for some reason, Garrett didn't feel comfortable enough to share his problems with Logan.

"Are you sure? The last time you said you were peachy and had never felt this good was when your mom decided to take the dog on vacation and not you. Talk to me dude." Making this seem casual seemed to be the best bet. Maybe it would make Garrett more open if he saw that it was Logan. The same Logan who had been there for him through thick and thin.

It almost looked as if Garrett gave up. His eyes lost the raging emotions and he just seemed to resign himself to his fate. He smiled slightly, and Logan thought it looked kind of cute. In a completely bro-friendly way of course. "I just, I don't know. I think I like a guy, but he's straight and I don't want to ruin things between us."

This wasn't what Logan was expecting, but he would be here for his friend. "Maybe you won't. Maybe they'd be willing to go out with you and you're worrying for nothing."

"I'm not but thanks anyway. Can we just drop it though? I don't want to talk about it now and I really need to study for math."

So he didn't want to talk about it, but the issue was clearly bugging him. Maybe Logan could convince him to talk about it later. Man, he was on a roll for needing to have talks with people today. Maybe he could go for a triple and have Delia or Jasmine come to him with a problem they'll need to talk about later. "Alright, but don't expect any help from me. You know I suck at math." That brought a small smile from Garrett as they fell into easy conversation about anything that came to mind. Even though Logan knew there was something more to the problem than an unrequited guy crush, he would drop the issue for now. Only because it made Garrett uncomfortable.

Nothing would harm his friends, he would protect Lindy from anything their parents could throw at them. He'd find them a new place to stay if he had to. He'd drop out of school and get a job if it meant keeping her safe. And this guy Garrett likes. He would knock some sense into this guy if he couldn't see what a great dude Garrett was.

* * *

_**There you guys go! Another chapter is complete. Am I getting better at this or what, cause it seems to me I'm doing pretty great. **_

_**All of your favorites and follows mean something to me, and the happiness in my heart is proof of that. If you guys have got the time, drop me a review, tell me what you like, what you hate (Cough Lindy and Logan's parents cough), tell me your plans for world domination. Just spare me and I will be your personal writer monkey. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and I'm sure a few of you eagerly await the next chapter.**_


End file.
